


Summer Time

by LittleDamara



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, M/M, Rating: NC17, Top Steve Harrington
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫·哈林顿在柜台边抱着手臂，一动不动，他的漂亮冤家正从人群里走来，露出全世界最令史蒂夫痛苦的笑容。  
史蒂夫原本计划在夏天离开霍金斯，去西海岸放飞自己，晒一身古铜色让南希后悔莫及（不过她一向喜欢苍白男孩，拜尔斯那类型），迎接他本该有的大学生活。但是他考试挂科，哈林顿先生脸上无光。史蒂夫亲手毁了自己的假期，他被家里人赶到这家新开的购物中心铲雪球，穿着可笑的海军男孩雪糕制服，公司制度要求他必须微笑面对每一位客人并且戴着那顶弄乱他发型的白帽子。  
比利进来的时候就是盯着那顶白痴帽子露出笑容的。他正和一个黑发女孩搂搂抱抱，那么亲热，几乎可以相互绊倒。史蒂夫冷下脸，在讽刺和打击进一步攻击他脆弱的心灵前，扭头叫罗宾出来干活，结果女孩躲在后面看她的恐怖小说，抽空回史蒂夫一个中指告诉他不能每遇到男顾客就叫她出去顶班。男人也需要美味的香蕉船。  
“所以，要点什么？”史蒂夫干瘪着嗓子问，还有点羡慕嫉妒地看着女孩，她正在比利怀里蹭，像是愿意被比利搂在脖子上的手臂勒死似的。比利终于肯把眼睛从女孩脸上移开，端正地瞧瞧史蒂夫，这副光鲜亮丽的模样令后者瞬间感慨人生真是命途多舛。  
“不清楚，这颜色是什么？”比利随便指了一个，史蒂夫看过去，指头戳在玻璃上的位置正介于巧克力和薄荷香草之间。  
史蒂夫抬头想叫他指准点，结果比利发亮的蓝眼睛正透过玻璃向上抬，和他的撞在一块。  
“嗯？”比利有趣又故意地眨眨眼微笑。“这是什么口味？”  
“呃……”史蒂夫回神，即刻丢脸得耳朵发烫，他心虚地瞥了眼跟在比利身边的女孩，对方只是挑眉等着史蒂夫的回答。  
“你们可以试吃。”  
女孩接过两个挖了薄荷香草的小勺子，好玩地举起一个放在比利嘴边。比利对她露出感激的笑容，开玩笑的那种，毕竟这种事没必要这么激动，不过这也让他露出洁白的牙齿了，那张极具雄性魅力但又过分漂亮放荡的脸一旦展现笑容，史蒂夫再次深陷。水手男孩忧愁地看着比利把绿色勺子上的那抹雪糕舔掉，想着自己的夏天就要被百无聊赖困死在这个商场里，不免胸膛隐隐发疼。  
“那个呢？”比利朝一个位置抬抬下巴，女孩则对另一边柠檬加咸起司的口味有兴趣。史蒂夫先用小勺子挖点女孩想要的，而后跑去另一端，没好气地随便挖了一个（似乎是草莓和某种奇怪的蜂蜜，史蒂夫从不会碰这个，肯定甜得掉牙）。他把手越过玻璃罩，示意比利接过去。  
比利没有接。他凑上前，双眼盯着史蒂夫，微微张开他亮粉色湿润的（草莓味的？）嘴唇，伸出舌尖，托住勺子底，缓缓地哈了一口气，含住那抹雪糕，完整地舔干净了。  
“嗯，这个不错。”比利眯着眼睛退开，满意地含住上唇，再松开。下一秒女孩钻回他怀里，两个人再次亲密无间。  
史蒂夫过了一秒才合上自己的嘴。他大脑一片空白，在接下来的时间里耳朵嗡嗡响，完全听任比利的指示，给了女孩想要的柠檬咸起司，甚至连谁付的钱都没印象。比利什么都没要，他偷了女孩一口雪糕，弄得上唇都是冰冻奶油。  
比利友好地和史蒂夫打了声招呼就和女孩离开了。  
“你要保持这幅蠢样多久？”罗宾在一旁问。  
史蒂夫吓了一跳，差点尖叫，幸好及时咽回去。罗宾又露出她一贯嘲笑史蒂夫的表情，哼哼笑了两声。  
“某方面来说你也挺厉害的。”她没头没尾地来了一句。  
“迟钝得可以，令我刮目相看，整整一个学期的刮目相看。我甚至为此赌输了。”  
“什么？”史蒂夫皱起脸。他终于不再继续朝店门眺望，慢半拍扭头看看罗宾。“你们在我背后搞什么？什么打赌？为什么我觉得被耍了？”  
“关于你会在什么时候察觉到。我猜是毕业舞会，其他人则断定你永远都不会发现。”罗宾翻了个白眼。“拜托，我当时还这么相信你。”  
“给我等等，”史蒂夫痛苦地扶着眉头，像一口吞下太大的雪球刺激到脑仁。“我居然被蒙在鼓里一个学期？他们是谁？难道我挂科还不算最惨的事吗？”  
“他们是指高三的其他学生。”  
“包括南希？”  
“她最先提议的。”  
史蒂夫扶住柜台，好从打击中站稳。  
“是什么？”史蒂夫绝望地问。“哦，这简直是噩梦，罗宾。”  
“赌你何时开窍，或者说何时发现比利在撩你更准确。天哪，他简直浑身解数了！”罗宾看着史蒂夫面色苍白，得意地说。“你真是蠢得可爱。”  
“不，你这是在报复！”  
“难道刚才的状况你没看见吗？”罗宾把笑容转成幸灾乐祸模式，史蒂夫惊叹她如何做到。“这不是我能控制的，史蒂夫，我唯一不明白的就是这么火辣的男孩居然会被你这个吃饼干掉满桌子渣的人吸引，实在是不公平，你肯定和魔鬼做了交易。”  
“可……”史蒂夫努力回想比利转学后的那段日子，但更多是发出奇怪的声音困顿地蹲在地上，抱着脑袋。  
“至少打篮球的时候会有感觉吧？”罗宾提醒他。  
“他是会喜欢针对我抢断，但，我以为他在挑战我的权威（罗宾笑出声，史蒂夫瞪了她一眼），连洗澡蓬蓬头都要和我抢……”  
史蒂夫愣在原地，罗宾点头。“对，就是你想的那个意思。”女孩落井下石。“还有几次我看见他上课挨着你坐。”  
“那是因为没位置。”  
“他根本不上法语课。”  
“但……”  
“还有派对，各种派对，毕业舞会他没能来挺遗憾，不过我记得万圣节那次他老跟着你，是不是？全部人都看着他跟着你，不断找你搭讪。你那时候还和南希在一块，情有可原。”  
“重点不是这个，我根本不喜欢男的！不管他再怎么……辣，再怎么荷尔蒙爆发，又是从加州来的……我的天，这究竟发生了什么？”  
“你是刚发现他很性感这点而惊讶吗？”罗宾看了看表，史蒂夫的痛苦时光已经有点无聊了。  
“不，我只是想到有次我从南希家回来，半路上遇到他，就一块抽了烟。”  
“这没什么。”  
“可大晚上的，他走在路边，我是说，他居然没开车？”史蒂夫猛地站起，他抓住罗宾手臂，罗宾很快摆脱开。  
“他不会在跟踪我吧？”  
罗宾给他一个完美的白眼，在余下的工作时间里不再理他。

史蒂夫无法不去想他们相处中印象最深的接触，当然是在拜尔斯家打架（或者单方面被痛殴）那次。他处于冷冽的夜晚森林，比利怒气冲冲地从车上下来，浑身冒着不寻常的热度撞进史蒂夫怀里，将他掀翻，骑在他身上，拳头让史蒂夫的世界颠倒。事后似乎除了史蒂夫脸上的伤就没有其他迹象证明他们还有过那样激情愤怒的夜晚。他们回归校园，除了偶尔的同堂课程，篮球训练和一场友谊赛，没啥好说的。比利倒是不介意曾经对史蒂夫下手这么重，就像罗宾点醒史蒂夫所说的那样，依旧不断撩骚，没有丝毫歉意。仿佛那只是一个残忍的过火玩笑。  
史蒂夫踢开一个石子，往公共泳池走去。他没开车，自从罗宾的“雪糕店真心话大冒险”之后，史蒂夫的大脑就不太好使，老是想些有的没的。他回想到更衣室镜子相撞的目光，过道上热情的挑衅笑容，停车场一言不发分享香烟，还有一次莫名其妙的对话——比利试图解释《怪形》*有多好看，史蒂夫只是被他一脸认真的表情分神，毕竟这太少见了。这些画面史蒂夫原本以为忘记，但就像翻开一本看过的书，每读到一个字都会想起后面的一个词或者是整句话，它们接二连三地出现，越来越完整。  
他看见泳池了，就在路的那一边，散发着熟悉的潮湿气味。这不禁让史蒂夫心里打颤，他没做好一点准备，只好先绕到侧面，站在绿荫下张望，再偷偷摸摸地朝围网走近。他一下子便看到坐在救生员椅子上的比利。远处的比利穿着红色沙滩裤，毫不费心便引人注目，银色的哨子挂在饱满的胸膛间闪闪发亮。他时不时在遮阳伞的阴影里向一帮熟女少妇打眼色（等等，那是威尔勒太太？），或许过一会儿就会帮某个女士擦防晒霜。  
史蒂夫皱眉，他无法否认比利·哈格罗夫性感得一塌糊涂，甚至在罗宾指出来之前他就因为比利的魅力而深感危机——出于对地位的守护。他热烈奔放，还有该死的蜜糖色皮肤，恨不得让所有人爱上他，与此同时他也的确是个混蛋，比之前的史蒂夫还要欠揍，脾气暴躁，高傲自满，会在你喜欢上他的那瞬间诅咒他下地狱，像冒着火的棉花糖。这比喻真奇怪！史蒂夫感慨自己的想象力，他挨近围网，盯着比利那双从阴影里伸出的、线条紧凑的双腿。  
贾斯汀猛地喊了史蒂夫的名字，生怕不会吓到他一样。  
史蒂夫无奈地回头，下意识把身后五个小孩数了一遍。  
“你们在这里？”史蒂夫发现第五个小孩是比利没有血缘关系的妹妹麦克斯。“没地方可去了对嘛？”  
“是威尔要来游泳的。”麦克看了朋友一眼，威尔立即反驳不是他，这只是麦克想去看小十一而找的借口。卢卡斯和贾斯汀则直白地问史蒂夫为什么站在这里不进去。  
“哦，我只是路过。”  
“这里？”贾斯汀四周看看。“你在看谁吗？”  
“不，我没有。”  
“麦克斯有望远镜，需要借给你吗？至少你不用站这么近看，免得被人发现。”  
“没关系，你晚点还给我就行。”麦克斯主动递过去。  
“嘿！我说了我不需要。”史蒂夫这一吼让威尔和麦克停下争执，五个小孩都抬头看着他，表情严肃。  
“我们只是想帮忙。”麦克斯说道。其他男孩耸耸肩，陆陆续续坐上单车，麦克斯抱住卢卡斯之前还无奈地回头看了史蒂夫一眼。  
在小孩把脚踏车蹬出去之后，史蒂夫松了口气。  
“Here's Johnny！！”**  
史蒂夫尖叫，他跳回身看到趴在网上大笑的比利，突然觉得自己来泳池就是个错误的决定。  
“你不穿你的水手服了？”比利歪着头，在狂笑后稍稍喘气。“我喜欢那顶帽子。”  
史蒂夫怒视，结果他的目光不受控制，大胆地将比利近在咫尺的身体看了一遍，内心不住欺骗自己他只是想看看那个银色哨子。更加丢脸的是，比利已经笑着提醒史蒂夫他的眼睛不在下面。  
“抱歉。”史蒂夫用咳嗽掩饰过去。“我要和你谈谈，呃……你有时间吗？”  
比利挑眉，显得十足意外。史蒂夫反倒有些得意，他看着比利歪斜地靠在护网上，菱形的铁圈压陷在他冒汗的肩头，那一小块皮肤逐渐发红。他回头看向泳池，黄色曲卷的头发粘在脖子上，发尾完全湿透了。  
“你去我的车边等。”他突然扭过头命令道，很快又露出友好的笑容，少了侵略性，居然有些温柔。他们隔着白色围网，靠得如此近，史蒂夫几乎可以闻到比利的温度，混合着残留的古龙水。史蒂夫提醒自己这次不能盯着他的嘴唇太久，生硬地点点头。比利的蓝眼睛藏在黑色睫毛后，闪着夏日的光，围绕着他们空气不能再热了。  
“我五分钟后换班。”比利说完就离开网边，不紧不慢踩着人字拖往管理处走去。他路过那些有夫之妇的躺椅时，史蒂夫从这么远的距离都可以看见女人们的眼睛在冒光（对，那是威尔勒太太）。  
史蒂夫在比利的车边站了足足有十五分钟，在每一个经过的人面前刻意地挡着脸，生怕被认出。终于，他看见比利从那座低矮的建筑物里走出，穿着简单的纽扣衬衫，宽松短裤和泳池里的人字拖。等他走近后，史蒂夫才发现他头发湿了，不断地滴着水，在锁骨处积了个小水洼出来。  
“行啦，我准备好了。”比利绕到驾驶座，开门后把一袋东西扔到后座，然后滑进车里。  
史蒂夫才知道对方并不打算在停车场和他好好谈谈，便也撇着嘴，钻进副驾驶座。比利高兴地看了他一眼，然后扭动汽车钥匙。  
“我说过我们必须要谈谈。”史蒂夫没想到比利把车开了出去。他有点不安地看着前方，而比利轻松地驾驶他的爱车，在空旷的沥青路上飞驰，对史蒂夫的疑惑只是无所谓地点点头。  
“我们要去哪？”史蒂夫扭头问比利，他看着男孩耸耸肩，便开始发火了。“嘿！我说过我们需要谈谈！”  
“你现在说也行。”比利没看他。  
“不，我需要你停车， 然后看着我，这很严肃。”史蒂夫余光看到他们经过一个公路广告牌，这意味着他们离开了镇中心，鬼知道朝哪个角落开去。  
“很严肃？”比利皱起眉头，他依旧没看史蒂夫，片刻后还以为这个词笑起来。“好吧好吧，就快到了。”比利说着突然把车一拐，从土路进入一旁的森林。他朝里开了一小会儿，猛地停下。史蒂夫听到外面的公路上货车飞驰而过的巨响，突然察觉到比利居然没有放他那些吵闹的音乐。他在驾驶座上坐正，尽可能地摆出认真的表情，想让比利相信他是来真的。  
“我要说的是……”  
史蒂夫转过身，比利温热的双手握上他的脖子，整个人压过来，给他一个深吻。史蒂夫从未感觉这么好过，他一瞬间接纳了比利的舌头，想着他是如何从绿色一次性勺子上舔掉雪糕，又是如何扫过闪亮的下唇。他觉得身体里某种重量的东西被撞出来，更加自由了。  
比利稍微中断了吻，他无比接近地（比泳池围网还要近）看着史蒂夫，在阴影中轻微喘着微笑。史蒂夫朝他眨眨眼，便主动地扶住他的后颈，再次把他压回这个吻中。比利用鼻子粗喘，在嘴巴里搅出湿漉漉的动静。比利的卷发一直扫过史蒂夫的脸颊，留下冰凉的水痕。史蒂夫抽回手，把比利脸边的头发往后捋，然后用力地扯了下。比利不满地皱眉，他大力地顶了史蒂夫的舌头，把它推回去，让自己更加深入。结果史蒂夫硬是把他脑袋移开，强行中断了接吻。比利喘着气，脸色通红地和史蒂夫对视，他胸膛起伏，皮肤铺盖一层色情的光泽，热得像块冒火的棉花糖（对，没错）。  
“到后面去。”史蒂夫虚弱地说。他看着比利懊恼地叹口气，随后也点点头，率先起身爬到后座。  
现在史蒂夫明白之前比利那句“准备好了”指的是什么。他彷徨地躺在后座上，并没全裸，但也脱掉了裤子，感受自己裸露的阴茎半挺在汽车的冷气中。比利则是该死的脱光了。他保持微笑，目光一直粘在史蒂夫的脸上，大胆直白，色情下流。他的脸和胸膛，甚至是他的性器和大腿冒着汗湿的光，是融化的蜜糖。史蒂夫心脏狂跳，他看着比利跨座在他身上，居高临下地眯眼看他，然后俯下身，再一次亲吻的时候让两人的阴茎挨在一块无比缓慢地磨蹭，偶尔打滑在腹部上。史蒂夫好几次压下自己几近抓狂的举动，克制不动，让比利缓缓摆动他的腰。他听见比利喉咙里一些可爱的咕噜声，睁开眼时还可以看见他难受又愉悦地皱着眉头，在他面前一晃一晃地起伏。而后，在史蒂夫硬得快就这么来一发时，比利也察觉到他紧绷的身体，并且停下动作。他从史蒂夫身上坐起，回到最开始的姿势。史蒂夫还没来得及猜他下一步的打算，就看着比利无限打开大腿，鼓励地看看史蒂夫，扶着那硬得像是石头的阴茎，缓缓坐下，几乎是顺利地一入到底。  
事后比利告诉史蒂夫他的“准备好了”指的是这个，润滑剂和扩张，毕竟一次短暂的车震没有多少时间完成这些。史蒂夫当下没想这么多，他先是诧异比利对此如此熟练，而后是哽着脖子才不至于立即射在比利体内。他猛地抓住比利的大腿，煎熬地喘口气，感受到比利体内是这么的滚烫紧致，又柔软得难以置信，这会是男孩的身体吗？史蒂夫挺了下腰，往里试探地顶一下，即刻感受到下身一阵舒适的融化感。比利似乎也有点被这么顺利的进入吓到，他被情欲催红了眼眶，看着下身完全吞没阴茎的位置，居然还会无辜地眨眨眼。  
“肏。”他骂了声。“肏，这……”比利突然笑起来。  
“你流鼻血了。”他提醒道。  
史蒂夫愣了一秒，让他的大脑从零碎的快感中回来。他默默地抹了一把人中，看见手背上丢脸的红色。比利在他上头笑得不能自已。  
史蒂夫又顶了他，实打实地将比利撞得哼出颤音。后者抬手扶住车顶才不至于软下身，他恼火地看着史蒂夫，报复性地收紧肌肉，史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，再次惊慌地用力抓住比利的大腿，留下红色的抓痕。  
当他们不再这么幼稚地置气后，比利试着借住座椅的支撑，抬起腰，颤抖地上下小幅度抬升身体。史蒂夫看着自己涨红的阴茎渐渐露出，完美契合着比利的下口，每移动一寸都相互紧贴跳动，比利坐回去后史蒂夫几乎被快感折磨得双眼湿润。找到窍门的比利加快速度，他完全挺起胸膛，在史蒂夫模糊的注视下上下颠簸，时而享受地半磕眼睛，时而张嘴喘气，但总保持一种大权在握的自大姿态，有一下没一下地挑衅地笑笑。史蒂夫看着汗从他脖子上流下，不再扶着比利的腰（他忘了是什么时候扶着他的腰了），转而去抚摸他的胸膛，贪婪地揉捏。比利没有制止，他被史蒂夫的力度弄得皱眉，鼻子不满地哼气，但也陶醉虚弱地偏过头，收紧酸胀的小腹，加快速度颠簸身体。快感叠加的时候比利越发无法控制力道，他的腰肢颤抖，阴茎发紧，史蒂夫的手一遍遍刷过他的奶头，确保它们硬得让比利苦恼后，便捏着他的屁股不放，而且掐得挺用力。比利刻意抓住史蒂夫手腕，想移开他的手指，结果史蒂夫抓住机会，一下子占了上风。他摆脱比利的控制，猛烈地挺腰向上撞进那个火热的紧洞。比利叫了出来，一瞬间他以为自己射了，结果那种冲击不断掐着他的马眼，只是断断续续喷薄出一些前液，剧烈的快感堵着他的身体，想射又射不出，从未如此痛苦过瘾。  
“肏你的史蒂夫。”比利调整姿势，撑住车顶，自己也用力地往下压，和史蒂夫撞在一块。车子随着他们的动作一上一下，如果赶上节奏，史蒂夫还可以顶得更深，几乎捅得比利失神片刻。  
并不是每次都会刷过前列腺，史蒂夫也没有刻意去寻找那个位置，所以比利只好亲自挺着腰，稍微向史蒂夫倾斜，接纳在下体进出的莽撞的性器和摩擦得发烫的大腿根，感受着自己的阴茎在两人腹部的压迫下颤抖。史蒂夫毫无预示地将他拉进一个吻里，比利翻了个白眼，在前后的晃动中克制不要咬到舌头。结果他们分开，史蒂夫抱住他的腰，用无比熟悉的方式把比利压躺在座位上。他挤开比利的双腿，又给他一个短暂湿热的吻，含着他的下唇不放。这个位置似乎令史蒂夫得到解放一样，他再次感到兴奋不已，想着比利躺在自己身下，在车门的阴影中闪亮着蓝眼睛看着他，就像他透过玻璃柜的那股刻意试探的目光。他感受到比利不满这个姿势，不断地扭动身体想挣脱出来。史蒂夫想着他毕竟也是篮球队的主力，虽然肌肉比不上比利，但力道还是有的。所以他温柔地再次亲吻（天哪他好喜欢比利的嘴巴），下身从未松懈，一下下撞击比利的屁股，不知廉耻地发出汗湿的拍打声。  
“该死的，让我……起来。”比利扭开头，他用双腿夹住史蒂夫，差点打滑（太多汗了），让他没有空间乱动。史蒂夫抬抬腰，正好顶住比利的前列腺。他看着加州男孩在他怀里仰着脖子，融化得像是蜜糖。  
所以他继续撞，比利懒得挣扎，毕竟史蒂夫终于懂得朝哪个方向努力了。  
他们相互射了对方，比利弄脏了史蒂夫的胸膛，而史蒂夫让比利双腿间流满精液。他在平息呼吸时瞥了眼比利红肿颤抖的大腿内侧，居然有些不好意思。比利捕捉到他闪躲的目光，于是决定让他更加过意不去，特意展示史蒂夫留在他大腿上的指印。  
“你要感谢我沙滩裤够长，可以挡住。”他假装鄙夷地说，点亮一根烟。史蒂夫看向他，想着要怎么反驳时，突然回想到那晚半路上的偶遇。他们在清冷的街道上靠着车抽烟，在路灯下，史蒂夫隐约看见比利脖子上的淤伤，而比利若有若无地隐藏着脸，史蒂夫不清楚他脸上的伤势如何。  
史蒂夫抢过比利手的烟，靠在座椅上深深吸一口。他感到精液在胸膛上变凉变痒，内心也渐渐归于平静。  
“你刚才要说什么？”比利伸了个懒腰，直接躺倒在史蒂夫的大腿上。他浑身酸疼，过瘾得舒服，暂时还不想穿衣服或者开车回去。  
“我只是想说，我不喜欢男孩。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，看着比利在他身下狡黠地微笑着。“当然啦，现在说没意义了，你肯定是故意的。”史蒂夫把烟还给比利。  
“为什么你没来毕业舞会？”史蒂夫问出来后想到原因，但同时也期望比利的回答不是他所猜的那个。  
“我爸不给我去。”比利回答，在史蒂夫感到抱歉之前打断他的情绪。“真是个混蛋。”  
“没错。”史蒂夫点头。他开始觉得冷了，热量消逝得太快，但比利躺在他怀里，慵懒地抽烟，头发散开，盖在史蒂夫皮肤上像块廉价的毯子。“但你也是个混蛋，别忘了我们打过一架。”  
“现在扯平了。”  
“才怪。”史蒂夫拿走比利的香烟，让对方坐起。比利看起来想抗议，他离开史蒂夫的大腿，史蒂夫则主动地吻了他，缠绵温柔得就像去吻一个女孩。  
他退开，看着比利被柔情惊讶到，才得意地衔住香烟说：“现在才算扯平。”

END

*1982年恐怖电影。  
**1980年恐怖电影《闪灵》的台词。


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫醒在周六的早上。他没有听到闹钟，因为楼下厨房锅碗碰撞声足以把他赶下床。当他冲了马桶、刷了牙、朝脸上泼水最终彻底清醒后，楼下的动静未曾减弱，像是正在经历一场小型飓风的洗劫。  
不对！史蒂夫看着镜子里湿漉漉的自己惊恐地瞪大眼睛。  
这周末家里只有我一个人！  
他缓慢地扭过头，看着浴室门，听到厨房里传来陶瓷碟磕在桌面上的动静，下面的人——不知道是谁，肯定不是哈林顿夫人——还开始哼曲了，同时打开了冰箱。史蒂夫悄悄打开门，他探头看着二楼的过道，楼梯口在他眼里无尽远离，仿佛不想让他下去。史蒂夫没来得及换掉睡衣，他穿着某租碟店的赠品体恤，还有宽松的四角裤，忐忑不安地下了一层台阶，确保无声地光着脚。他心里祈祷着是他妈提早从奶奶家回来了，或者是他单纯记错时间，实际上父母上个礼拜已经出过院门了。  
该死的，那家伙居然没关冰箱。史蒂夫从角落看到那个人被冰箱门挡住，只留出被牛仔裤包裹的腿。对方也光着脚——天知道为什么——随着哼出来的曲子抖着拍子。  
哈林顿夫人绝对不会一边哼《LIke A Virgin》一边炒鸡蛋。  
“该死的，你为什么在这里？”史蒂夫冲进厨房，看着比利一脸无辜地从煎锅上扭头瞪着他。  
“我在这里不行吗？”比利关掉火，熟练地把松软颜色刚好的鸡蛋分到两个盘子里。史蒂夫不可置信地看着那团冒着热气的美好食物推在培根旁边，香味扑鼻，他才迟钝地闻到了传统美国家庭的周末早餐香味。“如果我不来的话，你说不定要睡到中午。”比利说得好像他本该闯进哈林顿家然后义务做一顿早餐。  
“不是……但，你怎么……”史蒂夫看着比利穿着哈林顿夫人一条淡粉色围裙，双手拿着碟子转身，放到一旁的桌面，那里已经倒好了两杯橙汁和摆正了刀叉。  
比利做完这些，抱着手臂看史蒂夫。他靠在桌边，正好在照进厨房窗的阳光里，这令他整个人有些融化在史蒂夫面前。  
“你是撞到脑袋了还是怎么，不会说声谢谢吗？”比利怒视他。  
“……谢谢？”史蒂夫坐下，他狐疑地看看比利，尝了一口鸡蛋，猛地发觉这味道好得难以置信。比利满意地看着史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，整张脸发亮地盯着那盘东西。  
“哇哦，这太好吃了。”史蒂夫觉得自己在做梦，比利自豪地笑笑，就像以往他得意的时刻。他拉开凳子坐下，像饿了很久一样开始吃他的份。史蒂夫这下才重新回到一开始的困惑中，看着比利把橙汁喝完。  
“我看你父母的车不在车道上就进来了。”比利嘴里塞着培根说道，他深吸一口气，把食物吞下，再对史蒂夫扮一个鬼脸。“难道你不欢迎我吗？”  
“如果你能通知一声就更好了。”史蒂夫铲了一口鸡蛋，还没碰他的培根。他自从上星期和比利在车里胡搞后就没怎么联系，史蒂夫觉得自己不能老是去泳池找比利，但如果对方给点暗示，比如再来雪糕店逛逛之类的，他完全可以半夜去爬比利房间的窗。可比利毫无表示，他似乎一扭头就把那天发生的事撇到一边，继续过他五光十色的生活。而现在，比利在史蒂夫的厨房里，悠然自在地在饱餐后靠着椅子伸懒腰，撅着他的嘴巴，仿佛正考虑着要再找点什么来吃。  
史蒂夫盯了他好一会儿，终于伸出手，叫比利挨过来。比利没有废话，他亮着眼睛，有些期待地凑上前，一直保持着他标志性志在必得的微笑，挑衅地打量史蒂夫。  
他们默契十足地开始接吻，史蒂夫在其中爆发了一个星期的责怪意味。他抱着比利的脸，不断地往他那边压去。期间叉子掉在瓷砖地板上，史蒂夫没有理会，他几乎趴在桌面上，和比利相互顶着。比利放松地让他深入，双手扶着史蒂夫的手臂，偶尔在舌头刮到他上颚的时候笑出点气，鼻子哼了一下。史蒂夫倒是很想问他这一个星期究竟在搞什么鬼，比利察觉到史蒂夫的停顿，便移开脑袋，故意笑得十足勾引下流，用舌尖舔过红肿的下唇。  
“你有想过试试新花样吗？”比利吸一口气，再低着嗓门说。“嗯？同意的话就点点头。”他用手随便梳了下史蒂夫的头发，好玩地用食指卷着发尾。  
史蒂夫忘记他是否点头了，等他视线从比利嘴巴上移开后，发现自己从桌边坐开，比利跪在他双腿间，有些危险地抬头看着他。  
噢。史蒂夫倒是明白比利要干嘛了，他差点被自己呼吸呛到，胸膛内一半跳着害怕一半又激动着。说真的，光看到比利从下往上望着他，用那张漂亮脸蛋喷息着热气挨近自己的跨间，史蒂夫便立即浑身冒汗，刚下吃的那点东西立即在胃袋里燃烧分解。比利不像史蒂夫那样显得扭捏又不自在，他双手放在史蒂夫大腿上，顺着向上抚摸，最后扯扯四角裤的松紧带。史蒂夫以为他在示意自己脱掉裤子，但他的手还没从发麻的状态回来，比利探下脑袋，隔着薄薄的布料用嘴巴挨上去，从鼻子里喷出的热气几乎把史蒂夫烫得跳起来。史蒂夫憋住气，颤抖地警告自己不能乱动，他感到一股潮湿滚烫的柔软触感贴上阴茎——已经半硬了——稍微跳动一下。比利象征性（或者是出于玩心大发）舔了下他，很快就把舌头收回，然后抬头望史蒂夫，好奇这个男孩的反应。从这个角度，比利显得较为脆弱且易操控，他自愿双膝下跪，挤在某人的双腿间，稍微拱着背，神态却轻松得像是又一次准备一个早餐。  
史蒂夫可以看到比利围裙和白色背心后的沟线，它正缓缓大力地起伏着，史蒂夫至少感受到比利因此激动不已，体内某种快乐正在发胀。  
“你不打算脱掉裤子吗？”比利嘲笑地问，他说话的时候喉咙与史蒂夫的帐篷无比接近，细微的震动令史蒂夫难受地叹了口气。  
“肏你的，我真不知道你干嘛来我家。”史蒂夫三两下脱下裤子，还留意到比利看着他的性器挑了下眉——那种意外惊喜的挑眉，弄得好像上次他没见过一样。  
“你就这么在意这些吗？”比利最后看了他一眼，直接低头用嘴巴亲亲湿润的冠顶。史蒂夫感到有人朝他胸口打了甜蜜的一拳，整个人酥软下来。他的大脑高频尖叫，不断地提醒他全校最火辣的男孩正在吻他的鸡巴！而且该死的，这只是刚开始而已！那股亲切的下流亲吻离开后，史蒂夫松松他浑身肌肉（不要太紧绷），低头看那颗黄色脑袋进一步埋进双腿间。与此同时比利张开嘴，毫无阻拦地将它含进嘴里一半，没有碰到牙齿，只有口腔壁和温柔的舌头，熟练得让史蒂夫惊讶。他一瞬间口腔的湿热刺激，快感撞上他喉咙久久不会掉下来，而比利在用上鼻子呼吸时，口腔某处就会有点压迫感，比利的舌头还会不自觉地抽搐一下。  
“肏！”史蒂夫小声地骂着。他挪挪汗湿的屁股，比利立即抓住他的大腿，大力地示意他不要动。下一秒史蒂夫深切地感到比利继续将他的阴茎吞下，像是想呛死自己那样焦急。史蒂夫抓着桌边，一直盯着围裙带条在比利后背的蝴蝶结，单凭触感和热度，史蒂夫完全知道比利是多么靠近他的跨部，他疯狂眨眼时睫毛甚至可以拂过那附近的肌肤，而他的脸蛋擦过史蒂夫的大腿内侧，给予了一种强大的满足感。比利适应了一会儿，接着退出去一半，依旧含着阴茎前段。史蒂夫看到比利的嘴唇水亮地完美贴附在自己包皮上，而他的脸颊涨得通红，正在努力抓紧机会用鼻子喘息，接着毫无预警，他再次让史蒂夫的阴茎滑得更深，似乎是进到他紧致的喉咙里。  
史蒂夫抓上比利的头发，无法抑制地小幅度挺动腰，他感到那股比利喉咙的吸力，他舌苔的摩擦，更出格的是他的嘴唇，一直在极力包裹，细微颤抖着。深喉中比利的鼻子埋进曲卷的毛发里，热气一股一股喷洒在史蒂夫的小腹，当他调整角度，舌头根部擦过龟头低下那位置，史蒂夫差点激动得夹住比利。比利再次退开一点后瞥了史蒂夫一眼，发出模糊的呼噜声，开始前后吞吐。没有一次令史蒂夫担心牙齿的存在。史蒂夫从未想过要肏比利的嘴巴，但眼下他好几次拽紧男孩的头发，想不顾一切地捅进去，捅得比利难受挣扎，泪流满面，让他的黑色睫毛湿成簇，或者射进他嘴里，让他含不住只好吞下之类的，最好弄到脸上，糊住他的睫毛，就像色情电影里面经常会用的那种戏码。不过史蒂夫忍住了，他顶多扯得比利恼火地皱着眉头，用几次深喉报复性地刺激他。史蒂夫深刻地感受到自己在比利嘴里胀大，直到比利也难以承受，缓慢地将他吐出，大声地喘一口气坐到自己腿上。比利的皮肤红得发光，整张脸像色情明星在影片里那样被热气氤氲包围。他看起来既兴奋又疲倦，双手搭在史蒂夫大腿上稳住身体。他一直张着嘴，像是下巴已经酸得短时间内无法闭合了。  
史蒂夫看着比利湿润闪着水光的下巴，还有他在围裙后不断起伏的胸膛，头次有了自己的主意。他把比利拉进一个吻里，比利被吓了一跳，过了一会儿才偏着脑袋吻回去。史蒂夫一手抓着比利的手臂，拇指不断摩擦那块细腻肌肤，一手探到围裙后解比利的裤头。比利没有阻止他，被史蒂夫推得屡屡后退，直到后腰撞上盥洗台，史蒂夫依旧推他，把大腿挤进他的胯间，顶着他发硬的位置。比利明白后，扭过头让自己喘口气，史蒂夫则吻他的脖子，双手抬着比利的腿将他推上盥洗台坐好，就在厨房的窗边，顺手也把比利的裤子扯下来。  
被裤子挤压的坚硬被瞬间释放后，比利呻吟出声，他抱着史蒂夫咬他锁骨的毛茸茸的脑袋，体温升高得可以烫伤他们俩。他们吻了好一会儿，相互紧贴扭摆着腰，史蒂夫还要空出一只手捏着比利的屁股，把他更加靠近自己。他们之间隔着一层粉色的围裙，热度却透过布料，前液在布料上留出湿块。他们暂时分开，史蒂夫站在比利大开的双腿间，看着他套着那条松垮的围裙，大腿光洁地坐在厨房台上，慵懒地朝他笑着。  
“喜欢你看到的吗？”他这么沙哑着嗓子说道，毫不掩饰刚才用过的喉咙会发出令人腹部发紧的声音。挡在比利胯间的围裙明显地被拱起一块，而比利往后撑住身体，把身体完全呈现出去，仿佛史蒂夫是下一期花花公子版面的摄影师那样，放荡地摆着姿势，又好玩地翘起他的上唇，气息不稳地眨眨眼。  
他们花了一会儿来进行润滑和扩张，这次史蒂夫知道比利是怎么弄的了。期间等待的一小会儿时间里，两个人忘情地亲吻对方，到最后有点像打架那样火热。最后比利几乎都要躺在盥洗台上了，他极大限度地往后靠，直到后背贴上厨房贴了瓷片的墙壁。史蒂夫扶着他，吻从他嘴边离开，吮吸敞开的大腿内侧，双手则伸进围裙地下，一上一下不对称地揉捏。比利咬牙喘气，看起来随时都会发火骂人。他感到史蒂夫好几次快要碰到自己硬得难受的阴茎时，那张可恶的嘴巴又移开，而且至今为止没有用手去触碰他，把他的火热颤抖的性器一直晾在那，只有比利稍微挣扎时围裙会从湿润的顶端拂过，隔靴搔痒地令他发软。  
比利低头看着史蒂夫埋在双腿间的褐色脑袋，恼火地提醒他现在在等什么。  
“难道要等你爸妈回来吗？”比利此时的姿势不是很舒服，他在限有的空间内折着腰，牵连到的骨头正隐隐发酸着。  
史蒂夫学着之前比利的模样从腿间抬头看他。他满意地看到比利抿紧嘴巴，惊慌地憋下一口气。  
这真是个黄金角度。史蒂夫心里打趣地想。他站直身，位置刚好够到比利让出来的空间。他一手握着比利的腰，一手扶着自己，将头戳准那个紧张润滑的口。  
他进入了一点，满足感顿时在他胸膛内乘以数倍地爆发。他愉悦地皱紧眉头，又往里挤，把自己爽得低声吼了下。比利倒是终于等到这一刻那样放松了身体，他往史蒂夫身上靠，主动地去吸纳停在那里不动的阴茎。史蒂夫被里面甜蜜的吸力鼓励着，他双手掐上比利的腰，在比利还没反应过来前，尽可能地捅了进去。  
“肏！”比利惊叫出来。“肏，就是这样！”他让那瞬间的快感从身体上碾过，所有敏感紧致的地方都在疯狂跳动，极速充血，一波一波地冲击他的心脏和喉咙，抓住他的大脑，令他后脑发麻。  
史蒂夫没出声，他满脸是汗，专心地推出一些，而后往里推进，每一次都比上一次要进。比利在这其中仰着脖子，抿嘴用鼻子猛力喷吸，感受着全身的汗从胸口流落，或者顺着他后背的腰窝流进屁股缝里。史蒂夫突然间就开始动起来，他退出去一半，然后完全撞进，头一次差点把比利身体撞歪（他浑身汗，盥洗台已经稳不住他了）。比利在史蒂夫第二次莽撞地进入时搂住他，让两人尽可能地靠近，又因为那一下戳到前列腺而虚弱得没抱稳。  
“你刚才是怎么了？”史蒂夫明知故问地朝同一个位置顶去，比利顿时绷紧身体，双腿夹紧史蒂夫，脚趾头紧缩。这次他颤抖了好一会儿才放松回来。史蒂夫摆正他的脸，含住他无意识张开的嘴巴。不过一旦它们接触，比利立刻凭直觉回吻，像是训练好那样给予美好的反应。他一边大声下流地吻着史蒂夫，一边又开始扭动自己的臀部，急切地让史蒂夫的阴茎在体内动起来，他甚至收紧肌肉，讨好地将史蒂夫吞到底。  
史蒂夫在比利嘴里叹息，他抬起比利的右腿，给自己让开空间，一下一下地开始撞进去，但每一次他退出比利都会让身体跟上，永远不知足地嫌史蒂夫不够快。史蒂夫明白比利想要什么了，他只是想要粗暴点的性爱，那中开车冲下悬崖的快感。所以史蒂夫重重地吻了他，把他拉下盥洗台。比利顺从地回到地板上，他感到史蒂夫的手再次钻进围裙，抓住他的腹部，让他跪趴。  
“肏。”比利只能这么说。他再次被进入，一下到底，他还没稳住，差点被撞到地上。史蒂夫在他身后发出抱歉的声音，比利觉得好笑。他握住史蒂夫放在他腰上的那只手，移到嘴边，缓慢地舔了下。  
他清楚地感到史蒂夫差点内射。  
接下来的时间内比利努力挺着腰，这样史蒂夫几乎可以做到每次都顶上他的前列腺。他在极速的快感里颠簸，毫不掩饰地大声呻吟，泪流满面。唯一可惜的是，史蒂夫不知道发那条神经，在他射之前突然开始热衷于帮比利撸出来。比利想试着直接被肏射，所以他在史蒂夫握住时试图挣扎。史蒂夫做的只是俯下身压住他，咬住他的颈窝，他就这么陷入快感的巅峰，把围裙彻底弄脏了——他倒是没想到自己的颈窝是个敏感点。  
结果史蒂夫真的射进他体内。看着史蒂夫有些抱歉的表情，比利无奈地翻着白眼。他打算抽烟，史蒂夫抢过打火机，说在他家不能吸烟，特别是他父母以为他一个人在家时。  
“去你的。”比利恼火地抓着头发，他衔着烟，扶着桌子站起。史蒂夫看着精液从比利双腿间流下，不免面红耳赤，没有什么还能比这个画面更色情了。  
比利扭开炉火，捋开头发把烟点燃，关上开关后挑衅地看着史蒂夫，还穿着那条该死的围裙。  
“替我向你妈道歉。”比利耸耸肩，大力吸了一口烟呼出，开玩笑地说。

史蒂夫父母回来的那晚史蒂夫把比利邀请到家里吃晚饭。比利穿得中规中矩，这倒是令史蒂夫有些意外。哈林顿夫妇很高兴能认识这样一位活泼开朗的好看的年轻人，而比利在看到哈林顿夫人穿着一条浅绿色的围裙出现时，毫无悔意地夸赞她的围裙很可爱。史蒂夫在一旁被水呛到。  
“噢，我比较喜欢之前的，是一条淡粉色的围裙，只是被史蒂夫烧毁了，真可恶不是吗？”  
比利微笑着点头，又用他勾引挑衅的目光嘲笑史蒂夫了。


End file.
